sternenstaatfandomcom-20200213-history
Herreshoff-class
''"There are vessels larger than the Herreshoff; yet, never as efficient. There are vessels smaller than this king of the stars; yet, never matching its brevity and endurance. It sits in the perfect niche, the ultimate position of both power and elegance. It truly deserves the name 'Herreshoff', for it shares its own father's surprises and mastery of war." ''— Sternenkaiser Laurenz I The Herreshoff class of spatial battleships is a type of intercapital warship in the Weltraummarine, or the navy of the Menschlicher Sternenstaat, in addition to the naval contingent of the Staatsschutz. ''Named after the late Admiral Jannick von Herreshoff... Work in progress. Characteristics and design Design history A new, definitive design of a Sternenstaat warship was commissioned in the 750s by the ruling Sternenkaiser, Laurenz I, as a means to replace the aging ''Langengraß-class battleship and the various alternative designs that spawned from such. With an increase of attention to defensive measures and operational longevity, the ideal new warship was desire to be at least two kilometers in length with significant dedications to self-preservation defenses and the protection of proximal vessels, such as command or transport ships. This necessitated both extensive point defense emplacements and mid- to long-range offensive capabilities to deny enemy vessels optimal opportunities for ambushes and direct assaults alike into weakpoints of Staat naval formations. The schematics for the Herreshoff class battleship were created in a partnership between the private ''Blocher Schiffbauunternehmen'''' shipbuilding corporation and the state-owned ''Staatliches Raumschiffdesignbüro ''naval company, with the joint contract being announced by the BSB and ''Staatswehr ''after the passage of the Military Investiture Bill of 752 within that same year. Construction began on three vessels to spearhead further innovations within the project - that being the later-named ''Herreshoff, Ehrgeiz, and Nordstern. Work in progress. General characteristics Herreshoff-class battleships are 2.27 kilometer long spatial warships with a height of 338.2 meters (from inferior communications tower directly below the internally suspended bridge to superior communications tower above the auxiliary bridge) and width of 226 meters, with said measurements including armor thicknesses. Work in progress. Power and propulsion The battleship is normally powered by four advanced NPESGR-5 zero point energy generators that are hoisted within the innermost compartments of the vessel, which provide power to the ship through the intense exploitation of cloistered quantum systems and their zero-point fields for their constant flux of energy. Calibrations of such generators at a consistent rate allows for power output similar to reactors that utilize exotic matter, but in the case of emergency and/or damage to such drives, there exists four AMSGR-7 antimatter power micro-cores that can supplement or entirely supplant the output of the NPESGR-5 generators. Work in progress. Hyperdrive Work in progress. Armaments Work in progress. Torpedo bays Work in progress. Missile bus launchers Work in progress. Pellet coilguns Work in progress. Laser batteries Work in progress. Autonomous cluster-missile batteries Work in progress. Defenses Work in progress. Coil-based PDCs Work in progress. Laser-based PDCs Work in progress. Shielding Work in progress. Armor and hull Work in progress. Construction All current vessels of the Herreshoff ''class have been constructed in the orbital shipyards owned by the [[Weltraummarinewerft Korschlan|''Weltraummarinewerft Korschlan]], a state-owned military manufacturing corporation with assets held around the orbit of the planet of Korschlan. The first ship of the series, the Herreshoff, was laid down in 756 SA and launched in 757 SA alongside the Ehrgeiz ''and ''Nordstern. The three ships were tested by naval experimental divisions of the ''Weltraummarine'''' '' in the Kufheim Reach prior to official incorporation within the armed forces. Results of the diagnostics for each ship yielded projections that exceeded the previously estimated efficiency of the warships, with their defensive capacities in particular being able to contend in entirety with the simulated composition of an average star-states scout fleet. Work in progress. Future replacement Work in progress. Operational history Work in progress. Major incidents and actions Work in progress. Modifications Work in progress. List of vessels Work in progress. Trivia * ??? Category:Naval vessels Category:Battleships Category:Weltraummarine Category:Staatsschutz Category:Military